Book of Notch: New Sweden
This page refers to the region known as New Sweden in the Book of Notch. New Sweden was a substate in the Arabian Confederation, co-administered by the Castilian and Indevian governments until the Second War, during which Herobrine's forces overran the Swedish borders and the city of Arabus, the capital of New Sweden, Castilia, and the Arabian Confederation, was renamed New Herbano. During year 1984, depicted in the map below, New Sweden was about 189,000 square kilometers (73,800 square miles) in area, or just a little larger than the US state of Washington. Origin During the War, Notch established his council in the city of Arabus, working with the Arabian government to drive back Herobrine's armies and defeat him at Orent. When the War ended, Notch established his capital in Arabus, and this city and the region surrounding it became a haven for Indevians. In the year 159 RN, the Castilian government ceded partial rule over this region to the weak Indevian government as part of the conditions of the formation of the Arabian Confederation, and in 160 RN, Notch established an official sovereignty named New Sweden. History Generally, New Sweden maintained a small militia, but never a professional army, as it maintained friendly relations with Castilia. As Arabus was also the capital of the Arabian Confederation, Notch never declared partiality towards any single Arabian state. However, Castilian influence among both citizens and officeholders in the county, as well as the fact that New Sweden was co-administered between Castilia and Notch, caused New Sweden to usually support Castilian policies. As New Sweden was an Indevian county to some extent, it avoided involvement in the Third World War. However, several Arabian states declared war against New Sweden and Castilia in 1896 RN, when Notch attempted to expand his territory. World War IV The Fourth World War, also known as the Arabian-Swedish World War, began in 1896 due to Notch's new, aggressive policy of centralization. Notch expanded Castilia so that it included Lorresburg and Wallsburg. He also expanded New Sweden so that it dominated nearly all of the province of Arabus. This action towards centralization led Lorresburg, Wallsburg, and Georgia to declare war on Castilia and New Sweden, and powers continued to declare war based on previous treaties and alliances until most of the world was at war. The chart below shows the list of belligerents in this war. This war did not end until 1901, when the Peace of Stevensburg was signed and East Wallsburg and the Village Union Territories were allowed to become their own independent states. Also, this treaty established the Arabian Confederation as the supreme sovereignty over New Sweden. The Second War In 1984 RN, Herobrine was resurrected and he, over a period known as the Seven Years' Lull, amassed power against pro-Notchic states, especially those of the Arabian Confederation. When the Second War began, Herobrine dedicated most of his forces to the invasion of Arabia and, on 18 April 1992, the Arabian Confederation surrendered to Herobrine in the Treaty of Arabus of 1992 (note: the delegates from some northeastern states refused to attend this peace negotiation). This treaty officially annexed most of the Arabian states, including New Sweden, to the Second Herobrinian Empire. Genocide After the Treaty of Arabus, Herobrine tracked down almost all Indevians in his empire and forced them to either swear allegiance to him and join his military or die. His agents murdered, according to estimates made by survivors in the Kingdom of Jeb, 8-12 million people of Indevian descent in this campaign, not including wartime fatalities. Current State Herobrine has neglected to enact policies of reconstruction in most Arabian provinces, and New Sweden is mostly a wasteland. The city of Arabus, however, has been sufficiently maintained in order to utilize it as an Arabian capital for Herobrine's world empire. Category:Fanfictions Category:Wars Category:Leaders Category:History Category:Backstory Category:The Minecraftia Historica Category:Nations Category:Post-Apocalyptic Category:NPCArchsenatorGarmany's Fanfictions Category:Extraterrestrial Mobs